See You Tomorrow
by Lady Venom2
Summary: Side story to TQ&R. Rampage finally decides to let loose a little. And I volunteer to be the pinata. Dark, so if you're sensitive to descriptive violence, don't read.


_ See You Tomorrow_

_A Side Story to Test, Quizzes And Robots. _

_Note: I'm not sure if I uploaded the chapter that's suppose to go with this, but I thought it made a good side story with or without it. Love it or hate it, it's everyone's favorite homicidal crab, in his element as best as I could depict it. I do not own, nor make any profit from this story, as such I don't own Rampage._

* * *

I could hear the door open and shut from my position on the floor in my bedroom. Okay, so it wasn't a simple open and shut, but more like a loud, resonating slam that threatened to knock the door off its hinges. I had quick retort to doing that to a place that he was merely a guest of, but I chose not to voice it.

I could hear him still fuming in the living room, but again, I chose to ignore him, and simply turn up the loud music in my room. I knew that trivial things like a doorknob lock wouldn't hold him back, not even close; not if he was adamant to get inside to me.

I was too busy currently wallowing in much needed self-pity, and I refused to acknowledge his presence, or his tantrum from earlier. All I wanted was just for everything to be the way it was before he arrived. Everything was fine, it wasn't perfect, hell, it was barely 'peachy' but it was fine. And that worked for me.

And then, he appeared in my living room, and threw the entire world off its axle. I wasn't the same person, apparently, after he arrived…nor was I the same girlfriend, the same friend…I was nastier. Was I taking his lead…? Becoming more like the murderer that stormed and ranted just down the hall, no more than twenty feet away?

I hoped his empathetic nature would let him know how I felt…I hoped he would feel my own resounding anger and take his fury out on me. Leave me in pieces, that's what I prayed for. Because I knew I lacked the conviction and courage to do away with myself.

But that hardly stopped me from holding the blade against my skin, and watching as red beaded up in small dots, soon to trickle in small rivulets down my arm and pool at the bottom of my prostrate limb. I cut, slowly, precisely against my own flesh, and watched with deadened emotions as the blood beaded up, and streamed down.

I had repeated this process over and over until there was nothing left in me, no pain, no hate no anger. I knew I still had the capabilities to feel, but I lacked the ability too. The desire too, all I could feel at the moment was the pain I subjected my abused body too. Pain, it was the only thing that was real.

I could hear his long strides; his heavy footsteps as he stormed down the hallway to my own private sanctuary of self-inflicted hell. I didn't care, I had every right to listen to the verbal and most likely, brutally physically torture and anger he would be most like to inflict upon me. I had to stop myself from almost laughing, the thought of him hurting me when I here I was already doing the deed for him. I liked to think that he would lose some pleasure, knowing I wouldn't care what he did to me, would welcome it. That would only make him more angry.

Well, all the fucking power to him. Let him storm in here, rant like a little child all upset because I stopped his little murdering rant. Screw 'em!

The door knob rattled, and then snapped, my door creaked open, it's not something you would have heard over the sound of my blaring music. Just, the feeling that someone else was in the room with me. I refused to turn around. Not that it was needed, since he strode into my decently sized bedroom as if it was his and I was the alien being in here. I stared up at him defiantly, visibly daring him to attempt something, anything. His bright green eyes stared down at me, pure unrivaled hatred seethed out of them as he stared at my seated form. He lowered his arm and swung.

I felt the blow across my face and wondered briefly if he broke my nose, because surely all that blood flowing down my face from it couldn't be good. My head had snapped around so far I thought it would snap off my shoulders; my body hit the floor and I stayed there for a moment, waiting for the dark spots to disappear so I could see clearly again. There's no use glaring back if you can't see the person!

I heard him sneer from above me; "What? Did you honestly think I'd allow myself to be bossed around by you forever? It's time you witnessed just why they wanted me dead!" His voice dripped venom as he spoke those words.

I sniffed, and got a throat full of blood, I made a mental note to breath through my mouth. I couldn't help but chuckle, despite the pain.

"You act like I never knew who you were…I knew perfectly well what you were capable of. Why do you think I wanted you so badly?"

This seemed to shock him only momentarily, large hands reached down, grasping my shirt and he seemed to finally take notice of the lacerations that crossed my arms. The blood had stopped flowing, instead having retreated up to pour out of the new opening on my body.

"Self-mutilation? My dear miss, you have yet to see PAIN!" He bellowed, flinging me across the room with a roar. The large immortal was beyond pissed off, I hit the wall, me head snapped back on impact, making double damage against my body. I slid down the length, my head feeling about as heavy as a lead weight of fifty pounds. I could barely keep it up, and my vision was swarming with bright pricks of lights, I raised a hand to tentatively touch the back of my head, feeling a wet matting of hair clotted around a part of my crown. I was losing too much blood, and all this had only just begun!

I shook my head, trying to clear my vision, but it had an adverse effect, causing my world to spin and my stomach to roll. I heard his deep maniacal laugh as he made his way over to me. I stared up at where I thought he would be, only able to see a part of his face in the blackened haze.

I felt strong hands on my shoulders pull me up, and stand me before him. I swayed slightly, feeling a slimy trickle down the back of my head. I waited, waited for him to attack me again; I raised no defense to stop him. I wanted him to continue, I could feel the well of despair slowly fading as the thought of death that could be around the corner.

I felt his hands on my shoulders loosen, ever slightly and I opened my eyes from their relaxed state of closure to peak at him. He was staring at me, at least, I think he was…he didn't have any lazy eye that I was aware of, so both eyes should be on me…

"Well!? C'mon! Show me you're not some lowly little bot who takes his orders from a worthless girl!" I antagonized.

A spark behind those icy green eyes. Good!

I laughed, and pushed him, taunting, more words I didn't mean were spewed forth from my lips unbidden. He still didn't move, although, his fingers might have twitched. I could tell he was taking every ounce of will power to not reach out and strike me again. My breathing was growing ragged and I was having trouble standing under my own power, and I was silently glad that he was supporting me, or else I would have slunk to the floor in a heap of my own blooded clothes.

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" I was getting more and more impatient. "I doubt you showed those on the Colony such mercy! And all that they held for you was ignorance! At least I _know_ you! They were innocent, and you killed them, so come on! KILL ME!" I screamed as the song ended, it had been looping, playing over and over in a continuous stream, with only tiny breaks between the song. I had managed to time my scream unknowingly just right. My voice was high, warbled and strained.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice regaining some composure as I felt his hand move up my shoulder and up to my head. His fingers found the open wound on my head, and I winced, gasping at the shock and pain the slight touch brought. My head was feeling lighter though…like I wasn't getting enough air. His fingers suddenly dug in, and I screamed out, the pain was beyond anything I had ever felt before, and his fingers just went deeper into my skull.

His bright green eyes stared at me with hatred still hard and unflinching. I breathed deeply, trying to keep conscious. He had leaned forward, and my chest grazed his with each breath I took. His hand left my head slowly, leaving a trail of coldness in its wake; he brought his hand out in front of him. It was covered with blood, most noticeably were the first two fingers, which were covered up to an inch in thick blood.

My blood.

He took those two fingers and held them against my nose, and I had to refrain from flinching as he wiped himself clean on my sweat slicked skin, I could barely gain enough sense to remember to breath, let alone think of what he might be planning to do to me next.

He said not a word to me as his large metallic fingers, red in color a darker shade of still living fluid moved closer to my face. Closer to my eyes, I closed them and tried to look away, but a loud snarl in my ear followed by the very hand grabbing the top of my head to spin it back to face him with such frightening strength quenched that desire. Those fingers slid off of my crown, down my cheek until it lay against it, almost in a lovers embrace before I felt the tension building within his grasp. A searing pain shot through my jaw as I felt it pushed together by a force unknown to its brittle human bone.

When something back by my wisdom teeth finally shattered, I couldn't even scream as he held my mouth clamped shut. My shouts of pain muffled as tears streamed down my face.

The arm supporting me suddenly withdrew itself and I felt myself crumbling to the floor in an agonized heap of blood and raw nerves, my natural fight or flight reaction kicked in as I attempted to crawl away from him, his crazed laughter ricocheted around my small bedroom while he followed me; his foot coming to rest atop my left leg.

He leaned in close to my face while his foot ground into the already broken bone.

"See you tomorrow…"


End file.
